Garnet
by mewmew2709
Summary: Rachel lives in an alternate demension. She is forced to go to a school for people with special abilities. Here she learns that she is a vampire, and, when a war between the clans breaks loose, Rachel will have to choose between her best friend and fame.
1. Special

_Prologue: _

_My nanny drove my younger brother Josh and I to our new school for 'special' kids._

_Am I special?_

_Yes I am, but not in the way you would expect._

_As I watched the urban landscape fly by, I thought about the stories I heard from my friend, Bo, who attended there now. The Queen, Anjelica, who supposedly 'ruled the school'. My best guy-friends, Cheese and Xanda-Pie, who played sports 24/7. If it happened at the Academie, Bo would always tell me. _

_We pulled up in front of the school and I sighed. Much as I wanted to see Bo, I dreaded going to school. _

_*sigh*_

**Ok, this story is going to be awesome y'all! My friend Macaronigirl is typing this up for me, and I'm posting it on my page. It is going to rock!!!!**


	2. Cheese

Chapter 1:

On the 1st day of school, I was walking to first period when in the hallway I met none other than the evil Queen, Anjelica. She and her minions/friends were blabbing, but I couldn't understand what they were saying- I don't speak their language. I continued down the hall all my frustration coiled up inside of me. Suddenly, I found myself falling. Sheesh, slow motion x10!!! I closed my eyes in preparation for the impact.

I honestly had slow reflexes. After a long 5 seconds, I realized that cold hand s had caught me and had pulled me up. My eyes opened as wide as saucers when I saw who had grabbed me.

My best-est guy friend in the world, Cheese was making sure I didn't fall. "Oh hi", he said. "I didn't think I'd see _you_ here." I'd say something, but I was petrified by happiness, embarrassment, or both.

"Oh meh gee! Oh meh gee! Look girls! It's a love triangle! Total love triangle!" Anjelica's group of girls, hereforth referred to as the Minions, shouted, giggling.

Cheese spun around, letting go of me, but I didn't fall this time, I'd regained my balance while Cheese and I were exchanging blank stares. Soooo uncool.

Cheese was walking towards 'them' now, "Hi girls," he said, and they broke into laughter.

I teleported myself away from the corridor in a mille-second, finding myself back in my dorm room. "Hey, you're back!" Bo said. She didn't look up from her book. Eventually I noticed she sat in the center of a bunch of things. Ribbons were scattered everywhere, and some shiny thinger-majiggers had found their way to my suitcase.

"What's going on….." I asked as Bo looked up. "I'm practicing 'Insight'" She pointed to the bowl of water in front of her. "I can produce scenes on the water. Scenes of the past, present, and even the future.

I found myself clearing a space and sitting down next to the water bowl. "I wanna look."

I peered into the bowl. At first, I saw a wavy reflection of myself. Then, next thing I know, I'm staring at Cheese. He's back in his room.

I scoot over to my bed when Bo leaves to go to her next class. Then there's a shimmering in the air, and Zee appears.

Zee is sorta like my Guardian Spirit. Only certain people have them, and I apparently was one of those people. However, Zee isn't really a human. She's a cat-spirit.

"So, Zee, do you know if any other students have cat-spirits?" I ask. Looking at her, her eyes were rounder than the bowl, as if I know something that I shouldn't.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Zee…" I start. Zee cuts me off. "You wouldn't want to hear it; trust me on this." I rolled my eyes. "Zee, you are my cat-spirit. I trust you. Now spill." I argue. Zee manages a quick smile and turns away. "If I spilled to you, I don't know how our bond would be affected." She reasoned.

I opened my mouth to say something to counter her statement, but closed it again as Zee faded. Jeez, why can she do that??

As much as I wanted to know what could possibly affect our magical bond, I shoved my thoughts away and opened a notebook. Hmmm….they is supposed to be my notes from Levitation class. But why is my handwriting messed up? Was it Anjelica's? Bo's? No.

I t was Cheese's handwriting. Letters over letters, words over words, it was definitely his. I quickly scan the page.

Well, maybe I should have a kind generous urge and return it to him at the off-campus dance tonight. I have to return it to him ASAP. Duh, it's his notebook. We have a test next week.

"Ohh… cheese was exchanging notes with Lauren." I heard a voice over my shoulder. It was Bo.

"Bo, go away." I commanded. She smiled. "You're going to the party!!" What the…My thoughts! Bo!

"I can read minds. Psychic class is every day, Ray." She said. Oh yeah. We were taught to read minds. Silly me. Oh well…….

XxXxXxX

Later in the day I was walking back to my dorm after lunch when I came upon an unfortunate scene. Anjelica was smirking at one of the many girls that she teased daily. I had never met this one, though.

The girl looked firm; unwavering from the Queen's disgusting expression she calls a 'smile'.

I gradually made my way across the hallway. When I turned back, I took a quick glance at the scene I left behind. The blond-haired girl suddenly sneezed on Anjelica. Anjelica shrieked. Her posse 'eww'ed. Anjelica fired a ray of energy at the girl. Blondie jumped inhumanly high to dodge the attack.

I was petrified. Before I knew it, the girl was about to land on me. She wasn't looking where she was going, and I automatically shielded my head.

"Err… laugh, laugh?" She said. "Are you ok?"

I sighed. "I'm fine."

I felt myself pulled up by a cold hand. It took a moment for me to register the fact that I wasn't in Anjelica's hallway anymore. I was now in the courtyard.

Several fragrances rushed into my nose, and I almost choked.

"Wait, why are we here?" I demanded, unsure of my words. The girl's grin faded into a frown "I…don't know?? The cafeteria?"

"No."

"The…restrooms?"

"No, I'm talking about the courtyard!"

"The courtyard!"

"Yes, the courtyard."

"Yes!"

"Exactly! Now why are we in the courtyard?"

"Yes! I …don't know!"  
"No, duh!"

"What?"

"Oh, gosh!"

I couldn't believe how… how naïve this girl is! "Well, how did we get here?" I ask. The girl smiles. "My 7-league boots, she said smugly, pointing to her feet. She had only on shoe on. I rolled my eyes. "You only have one shoe."

"Of course!" She replied. "I have another on my other foot, silly!" I sighed. "But you only have one boot for both feet."

"What?"

I slapped my face.

"Oh yeah, if I had both boots on, we'd be dead by now." She chided. Finally.

She extended her hand to me. "I'm Kat." She introduced. I took her hand. "Rachel." "And I'm Ju- - - Bo. I'm Bo." A new voice joined in. I spun around. Bo grinned. "Hey Ray."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're Rachel, and you're Jumbo."

I slapped my face again. Man, I was going to have bruises on my forehead in the morning. "Bo, let's get out of here."

Kat grinned. "Yeah, Bo. Let's get out of here. The courtyard gives me the 'eebie-jeebies!"

I turned to her. "Only me and Bo."

Kat looked confused. "Only…you and Bo?"  
"Yes." I replied.

Kat smiled. "Well, in that case, Jumbo can come with me!!!!!"

*sigh*  
"Jum---I mean, Bo let's go."


	3. Pouring rain

**Note: this chapter is insanely short, kind of like the first one. The next one, if I ever get to uploading it, will be much longer. I promise.**

**Also, it's in third person, because Bo and I decided to start writing in third person.**

* * *

"It's pouring everybody!" Kat hollered hysterically. "My sister is snorrriinnng~!" The crazy blonde danced on the staircase, pointing at the ten-foot-tall glass window.

"Get down from there!" Kat's friend Sarah warned. "I won't help you when you fall!" She added, placing her hands on her hips. "And I'm not kidding around this time!"

The rain continued to pour outside the castle's walls, growing thicker by the second. Stephanie, the dark-haired girl two steps above Kat and Sarah, was watching it. "How are they going to have the ball in this weather?"

"I'm hoping it might not happen, Stephie." Sarah said, turning to her other friend. Leaned against the wall, Rachel's gaze drifted past the window, into the downpour. Outside, she saw another student, Xanda-pie, his name was, screaming at the top of his lungs for Cheese. Xanda-pie was soaking wet. Rachel smiled as she witnessed her two friends walk back up to the front entrance. Rachel turned to her three friends. "I'm going to go down and say hi to Cheese and Xanda-pie."

"Okie!" Kat grinned, hopping up onto the handrail. Sarah was chastising her as Rachel made her way down the stairs, head down so as not to trip over her feet. When she looked up to see where Cheese and Xanda-pie were, she was sprayed by water as Cheese shook his head. Rachel covered her face. "Cheese!"

"Oh, hey Rachel!" Cheese grinned his usual stupid grin. "Didn't see you there."

"Of course not." Rachel elbowed her friend playfully. Behind the two, Xanda-pie rolled his eyes. "I can see I'm not necessary here."

Cheese cocked his head to the side. "What does he mean by that?"

Rachel ducked her head, bangs falling into her face. She knew, of course, that Xanda-pie had been implying that they were dating. But she wouldn't tell Cheese. She'd be too embarrassed to say it, as, on her side, the "flirting" was real. So instead, she just shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

**Okay, so there you go. A very short chapter after a very long time. Hopefully I won't forget about fanfiction anytime soon, so more chapters will continue to appear.**


	4. Preperations

**Hey, a new chapter. And, no, it is not long. For that, I am sorry.**

**However, Kat does go crazy. So YAY.  
**

* * *

"Kat's gone crazy again." Bo informed me as we went back to our dorm.

"Do I want to know why?"

"Depends."

"Well?"

"She found a stash of brownies."

"Great…" I was not looking forward to hyper Kat. But, Bo's and my pointless meandering around the school had caused the time to pass by rather quickly. It was nearly time for the ball!

And, like Bo had said, Kat was gobbling brownies in a tight corner of her messy side of the dorm room.

"Oh, Kat! Come on, you can't soil your dress now!" Bo groaned. She had actually been the one to design the dress of Kat. Poor Bo.

I watched Bo drag Kat out of the shadows, glaring at her chocolatey fingers menacingly. Sarah's face scrunched up in discust. Steph entered the room, about to ask how her shoes looked, when she noticed Kat and stopped.

Kat looked up nervously, grinning. Her dress, formerly a bright splash of greens and oranges, was now stained brown from the chocolate. Bo shook her head. "This is just like the Charlie and the Chocolate factory… Kat, you're a very bad nut."

I think that Bo got her reference wrong, but I wasn't going to correct her. Instead, I stepped forward to help Kat clean her fingers. I felt my foot brush against something and looked down. Below me was a bright pink note book, belonging to none other than Kat's roommate, Angelica. I picked it up, flipping through the pages. There was trash about all of the other girls in it, somewhat like an imitation of the burn book in Mean Girls.

Kat, being the curious girl she is, peered over my shoulder. "So THAT'S what Angelica writes about. She isn't very nice…"

"Duh, Kat." I rolled my eyes, closing the note book and setting it back down. Kat watched me, her light blue eyes glowing mischievously. I was a bit concerned. "Kat…?"

"I have an idea."

Oh God. "What?"

"I'm going to hug Angelica while she's in her ball gown!" Kat grinned, wider than usual, so that she looked like a blonde version of the Cheshire Cat. More like Cheshire Kat, really.

I shrugged. "So?"

"Smear her dress! Rejoice! Whahahahaha!" Kat clawed at the air, throwing her head back with a cackle. Suddenly her maniacal laughter ceased, as Bo had used her powers to 'silence' her. Bo put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Kat, don't mind Angelica. She's just as fake as the rumours she spreads."

Kat nodded obediently, slowly, as her hyper levels went down.

All was silent and calm as the five of us made our final preperations for the ball.

* * *

**Und that is that. The end. **

**... Not really.  
**


End file.
